


Mornings like this

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved waking up before Derek. It was quite rare. Derek was usually up early to go for a run and Stiles loved sleeping in.</p><p>He turned around in Derek's arms and watched his boyfriend sleep, his features peaceful and relaxed. “You're staring”, he mumbled and Stiles grinned. “You are beautiful.”</p><p>Derek huffed, the corner of his mouth lifting. “Go find something useful to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings like this

Stiles loved waking up before Derek. It was quite rare. Derek was usually up early to go for a run and Stiles loved sleeping in.

He turned around in Derek's arms and watched his boyfriend sleep, his features peaceful and relaxed. “You're staring”, he mumbled and Stiles grinned. “You are beautiful.”

Derek huffed, the corner of his mouth lifting. “Go find something useful to do.”

“Is admiring my boyfriend not something useful?”, Stiles asked cheekily.

Derek huffed and slowly blinked his eyes open. “No.”

Stiles sighed, hanging his head. “Okay, fine.” He pecked Derek's lips.

“Morning breath”, Derek complained, making Stiles laugh.

“Good morning to you too, sleepyhead.”

He hopped out of bed and padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was going to be one of those lazy Sundays, he could feel it.

“What you think of pancakes?”, Derek called out. “Sounds great!”

He could hear Derek leave the bedroom and descend the stairs.

 

Stiles joined him in the kitchen as Derek piled the pancakes onto a plate. “Thanks babe”, he said, kissing his cheek.

Derek smiled softly at him, he hair still ruffled, only wearing sweatpants.

It was so domestic, Stiles heart was bursting with happiness.

“I love you.”

Derek stopped dead, the plate still in hand.

“I mean I-”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. Tomorrow is my math exam, whish me luck *fingers crossed*


End file.
